


I Need

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris yearns for Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need

They don't understand. For years the ghosts of my past follow me, searching, invading my mind, trying to take over everything I have worked for. I have no memory of my past before him, but I have memories of my life since, and I will not let him have it again.

They may not be pleasant memories. Murder, means to survival, and some things I am not proud of to gain coin. But they are mine just the same, and I will fight for them with every breath inside me.

He tormented me, tortured me, erased my existence from those that loved me. Love, another word I have yet to fully understand. With no memory such a word is foreign to me. What is love, how will I know when I find it? Can there finally be a balance of love with all this hate inside me?

I struggle, daily, to keep going in a world I am unfamiliar with. I am learning to survive, learning to fight with my new skills, learning to just be. Is it possible to live while forever looking over your shoulder?

They don't understand. These new companions I have found myself in the middle of. Mages, rogues, abominations, and her. She confuses me most of all. The way she looks at me, the way she tries to protect me, am I something broken that needs fixing? She treats me as such. Often I despise her for it, yet sometimes I long for it. Her soft touch, her sweet voice of reason, calming and soothing. When the nightmares plague my mind I wake and think of her, hear her voice in my mind, and I can sleep again.


End file.
